Theon Savrion (Disposable Hero)
Basic Information Race: Half-Elf Class: Magus 1/Fighter (Lore Master) 0 Level: 1 Experience: 0000/1300 Alignment: Neutral Languages: Common, Draconic, Elven, and Sylvan Deity: None First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 18 +4 (10 pts) DEX: 12 +1 (02 pts) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 14 +2 (05 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 08 -2 (-2 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max -2) HP: 14 = + CON (2) + FC (1) + 3 (Toughness) (Magus) + CON (0) + FC (0) (Fighter-Lore Master) AC: 15 = + DEX (1) + Chain Shirt (4) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (1) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Chain Shirt (4) INIT: +03 = (1) + Reactionary (2) BAB: +00 = (0) + Fighter-Lore Master (0) CMB: +04 = (0) + STR (4) CMD: 15 = + BAB (0) + STR (4) + DEX (1) Fortitude: +04 = (2) + Fighter-Lore Master (0) + CON (2) Reflex: +00 = (0) + Fighter-Lore Master (0) + DEX (1) Will: +02 = (2) + Fighter-Lore Master (0) + WIS (0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: None Spell Resistance: None Spell Failure: N/A Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Khopesh: Attack: +4 = (0) + STR (4) Damage: 1d8+4, Crit: -1920/x2, Special: Trip Dagger: Attack: +4 = (0) + STR (4) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: None Darts: Attack: +1 = (0) + DEX (1) Damage: 1d4+4, Cirt: 20/x2, Range: 20 ft. Special: None Dagger: Attack: +1 = (0) + DEX (1) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 10 ft. Special: None Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Strength) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Magus and Fighter (Lore Master) Low-Light Vision: Half-elves can see twice as far as humans in dim light. Ancestral Arms: Exotic Weapon Proficiency (Khopesh) Elf Blood: Half-elves count as both elf and human for any effect related to race. Elven Immunities: Half-elves are immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchanment spells and effects. Keen Senses: Half-elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. Multitalented: Half-elves choose two favored classes at first level and gain a +1 to hit point or +1 skill point whenever they take a level in either of those two classes. Class Features Magus Armor/Weapons: A magus is proficient with all simple and martial weapons. A magus is also proficient with light armor. He can cast magus spells while wearing light armor without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. Like any other arcane spellcaster, a magus wearing medium armor, heavy, or a shield incurs the normal a chance of arcane spellfailure if the spell in question has somatic component. Spells: A Magus must prepare her spells ahead of time. A Magus draws spells from a spellbook just like a Wizard. A Magus may know any number of spells limited only by the number of pages in their collective spell books. To learn, prepare, or cast a spell a Magus must have an Intelligence Score of at least 10 + the Spell Level. The Difficulty Class for Magus Spells is 10 + the Spell Level + the Magus' Intelligence modifier. A Magus may only cast a certain number of spells per day. A Magus receives bonus spells based on their Intelligence. Arcane Pool: A Magus has a reservoir of mystical energy that they can draw from. This allows them to temporarily grant their weapon with magical energy making it equivalent to a magic item. A Magus has 1/2 their level + Int Mod as Arcane Pool Points. Spell Combat: A Magus can effectively cast spells as an off hand weapon. This allows the Magus to effectively fight with 2 weapons where one weapon is an actual weapon, and the other is their spells. Any attacks made while fighting this way suffer -2 Penalty to the attack roll. Fighter (Lore Master) Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats EWP (Khopesh): (Ancestral Arms): Gain proficiency with selected weapon. Toughness (1st): +3 when feat is selected and +1 at every level beyond the 1st. Traits Magical Lineage (Shocking Grasp) (Magic): Treat all metamagic feats applied to selected spell as one level lower. Reactionary (Combat): +2 on initiative checks. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 4 = (2) + INT (2)/Level; FC (0), (Magus) 0 = (0) + INT (2)/Level; FC (0), (Fighter-Lore Master) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -3 0 0 1 -4 +0 Appraise 2 0 0 2 +0 Bluff -2 0 0 -2 +0 Climb 4 1 3 4 -4 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy -2 0 0 -2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -4 +0 Disguise -2 0 0 -2 +0 Escape Artist -3 0 0 1 -4 +0 Fly 1 1 3 1 -4 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate -2 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 6 1 3 2 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 2 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 2 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 2 0 0 0 +2* Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride -3 0 0 1 -4 +0 Sense Motive 0 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -4 +0 Spellcraft 6 1 3 2 +0 Stealth -3 0 0 1 -4 +0 Survival 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim 0 0 0 4 -4 +0 Use Magic Device -2 0 0 -2 +0 * Keen Senses Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Magus Spells 1st Level Magus Spells *acid splash *shocking grasp *arcane mark *color spray *dancing lights *obscuring mist *daze *ray of enfeeblement *detect magic *grease *disrupt undead *flare *ghost sound *light *mage hand *open/close *prestidigitation *ray of frost *read magic *spark Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Magus Spells 1st Level Magus Spells 2nd Level Magus Spells *acid splash *color spray * *detect magic *shocking grasp *presiditation Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Chain Shirt 100 gp 25 lb Khopesh (Melee) 20 gp 8 lb Dagger (Melee/Ranged) 2 gp 1 lb Dart (4)(Ranged) 2 gp 2 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb -Bedroll .1 gp 5 lb -Rope, Hemp (50 ft.) 1 gp 10 lb -Trail Rations (2/2) 1 gp 2 lb -Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb -Whetstone .02 gp 1 lb -Waterproof Bag .5 gp .5 lb -Traveling Spell Book (25 Empty) 10 gp 1 lb -Torch (3) .03 gp 1 lb Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb Belt Pouch 1 gp .5 lb -Flint and Steel 1 gp - lb -Flasks (2 Empty) .06 gp 1 lb -Chalk (3) .03 gp - lb Scroll Case 1 gp .5 lb Jewelry (Non-Precious Metal) .1 gp - lb Tattoo (Black, Simple) 3 gp - lb Total: 146.84 gp 66.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Finances PP: 0 GP: 3 SP: 1 CP: 6 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 27 Height: 5'9" Weight: 163 Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Fair Appearance: Theon keeps himself clean shaven and his hair somewhat kempt. He has twin tattoos running the length on each side of his face and chin extending down to his neck. Both his left and right ears are pierced. Demeanor: Theon keeps to himself. When he speaks he gets straight to the point, a fact that most find rude. He rarely, if at all, explains the reasons for his actions or the words that escapes his mouth at times. Background Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character